Yggdrasil Mythology
Yggdrasil Mythology is the history of how Auldrant was created. Timeline *''"The planet composing of the seven fonons, Auldrant. Ever since the founding, it once again disappears into history. The current world is split into two countries, Kimlasca and Malkuth, as they strive to maintain peace. The creator, Yulia Jue, the first Seventh Fonist, who founded the Order of Lorelei. From which the score was revealed, a prophecy from the planet's birth into the future.The dedicated Order of Lorelei became the mental mainstay of the people. In this world controlled by the Score, a stone fragment was scattered, causing great chaos to the once harminous world."'' *''"ND 2000. In Kimlasca one shall be born who inherits the power of Lorelei. He will be a boy of royal blood, with hair of red. He shall be called 'Light of the Sacred Flame', and shall lead Kimilasca-Lanvaldear to new prosperity. ND 2002. The one who siezes glory will destroy his island of birth. He will be named Hodo. Afterwards, the hostility between Kimlasca and Malkuth will continue for another turning of the seasons."'' *''"ND 2003. An era of endless wars between mankind, the Shinju existed as a tree that was revered as a deity which bore a fruit once every thousand years. Asahi no Mikoto visited the the Tree and Shinju give the young girl a Boyfriend, and her two sons. Although it was forbidden to consume the Shinju's fruit, it was eaten by Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki who used the power it granted her to end the wars plaguing the lands. Some time after this, Kaguya gave birth to two sons who became the first humans born with chakra. Despite the accomplishment, Mr. Kisaragi was born and was furious that the Shinju's powers was stolen and with its negative emotions. Mr. Kisaragi learned that Hagoromo's wife, Kushinada Otsusuki's Chakra would be giving birth. Mr. Kisaragi knew that this would cause the seal keeping the Chakra contained within her to weaken. Intending to return the Chakra to the Shinju, Mr. Kisaragi tracked her down and took the newborn Indra hostage to keep Minato from interfering. Once he extracted the Chakra, Mr. Kisaragi apologize to Minato's wife and Turned the Shinju into it's Tailed Beast form being known as the Ten-Tails. Christened by many as the "Ten-Tails", it ravaged the world in an attempt to reclaim its creator's chakra. The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands and chased the many species of Pokemon (creature), Ligers and Hylians until Hagoromo and his brother managed to defeat the beast and sealed it within Hagoromo. This act, along with many other great deeds throughout his lifetime, resulted in Hagoromo becoming revered as the "Sage of the Six Paths". However, knowing that his death would unleash the Ten-Tails back into the world to continue its rampage and reclaim the chakra that humanity now possesses, Hagoromo separated the monster's chakra from its body before using Chibaku Tensei to seal the husk in what would become the moon. From there, the Sage used his Creation of All Things ability to divide the chakra into the nine tailed beasts.'' 'Background' 'Paul Gekko Arc' The existence of nine worlds around Yggdrasil is mentioned more than once in Old Norse sources, but the identity of the worlds is never stated outright, though it can be deduced from various sources. Davidson comments that "no doubt the identity of the nine varied from time to time as the emphasis changed or new imagery arrived". Davidson says that it is unclear where the nine worlds are located in relation to the tree; they could either exist one above the other or perhaps be grouped around the tree, but there are references to worlds existing beneath the tree, while the gods are pictured as in the sky, a rainbow bridge (Bifröst) connecting the tree with other worlds. Davidson opines that "those who have tried to produce a convincing diagram of the Scandinavian cosmos from what we are told in the sources have only added to the confusion". Anna's Yggdrasil Family was born who is more friendly to Paul Gekko. Yggdrasil Island was guarded by the Yggdrasil Guardians. Paul Gekko realised that Yulia and Yuki Uzuki were Twins born by the Hand of God. Paul Gekko was spying on the Songs and Hyms were eventually to be learned by Tear Grants and Van Grants at the. Paul Gekko warns Yulia and Yuki by using the Ryuseken No Tsurugi as the Singing Microphone (Under the Sea). In the Middle of the Song, Tear Grants discovers that Yulia and Yuki Uzuki were twins. She crosses through a portal and breaks into the Fabre manor where she finds Van feigning as young Luke Fon Fabre's swordmaster and mentor, and encounter Paul Gekko and the Twins. before the song ends, Luke Fon Fabre intervenes, causing an isofon-induced hyperressonance which transports the five away into Izumogakure. Category:Mythologies